


Meant To Be

by Mont_Girl_Of_Lumatere



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Because you know I'm all about the angst, Child Death, F/M, Fígrid February, Heavy Angst, Yep I'm cruel, angst week, everyone dies, nobody lives, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mont_Girl_Of_Lumatere/pseuds/Mont_Girl_Of_Lumatere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things simply are not meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short 15 min work so I can contribute to angst week!

Their daughter was only in the world for a moment; only one shallow breath of life, and then gone - not meant to be.

  
Just like them.

  
Some days it felt as if he had only been in her life for a blink of an eye, but on others she felt trapped in the infinite memories. Memories of fear, grief, and fire. But also the fleeting snatches of a stolen life he had given her; intoxicating and laced with the possibility of a future. But those moments died with him.

  
So under cover of darkness she clutched the too small body of her daughter to her breast and carried her to the roots of the Mountain. With each step she took she sensed the spirits of the restless dead stalking her in the shadows. There upon her knees in the dirt she dug, pulling back rock and stone until her shaking hands were ripped and torn. Then, she tenderly wrapped her babe in the blue scarf and tucked a minuscule black pearl in her hand.  When she had still believed in their future, she had mused over the formation of the pearl, balancing it upon the slight roundness of her belly. It was a creation born of the perfect union between rock and lake, two opposites coming together to make something perfect and beautiful. It had seemed fitting, then.

  
As she replaced the stones to protect and cocoon her daughter in the way she had failed, not a single tear watered the ground. Her grief was beyond tears.  Instead, she sent a silent plea to the Makers to let the spirit of her daughter find her way to where her father would be waiting.

  
And somewhere beyond, her daughter opened her eyes for the very first time, blinking up at the light as a familiar face smiled upon her. Her father held out his hand and with all the love in the world alight in his bright blue eyes he said; “I’ve been waiting so long to meet you.”

  
And not so long later, father and daughter returned hand in hand to that very same place. And when the young woman awoke in the Halls she smiled, reaching out to trace her daughters perfect face and then to press her forehead to his. “I’ve been waiting so long to see you again.” He whispered, brushing aside her tears with his thumb


End file.
